smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Greedy's kitchen (Empath stories)/Food items
The following are all the food items that are served in Greedy's kitchen in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Breakfast * Bagels * Blackberry jelly * Blueberry jelly * Breakfast burritos * Chocolate puffs * Cinnamon buns * Coffee cake * Corn flakes * Corn puffs * Crispy rice cereal * Croissants * Danishes * Doughnuts * English muffins * French toast * Fried eggs * Grape jelly * Home fries * Morning muffins * Mushroom sausages * Oatmeal * Omelets * Orange marmalade * Pancakes * Peanut butter and jelly * Porridge * Potato pancakes * potato puffs * Raisin bran * Raisin bread * Raspberry jelly * Scrambled eggs * Smurfberry Crunchies * Smurfberry fruit salad * Smurfberry jam * Strawberry jam * Toast * Toasted oats cereal * Waffles * Yogurt Lunch and Dinner * Asparagus * Avocado fries * Avocado salad * Baked beans * Baked potatoes * Bean casserole * Beet salad * Beet soup * Biscuits and gravy * Broccoli * Broccoli casserole * Broccoli chowder * Broccoli pie * Broccoli salad * Broccoli souffle * Brussels sprouts * Butternut squash * Cabbage soup * Carrots * Cauliflower * Celery soup * Chili * Coleslaw * Corn bread * Corn chowder * Corn on the cob * Corn pudding * Cranberry salad * Cream of mushroom soup * Cucumber sandwiches * Cucumber salad * Dandelion salad * Dumplings * Egg salad * Eggplant parmigiana * French fries * French onion soup * Fried green tomatoes * Fried onions * Fried zucchini * Garden salad * Garlic bread * Grilled peppers * Lasagna * Leek soup * Lentil soup * Lima beans * Linguine * Macaroni and cheese * Mashed potatoes * Mushroom omelet * Mushroom pâté * Parmesan broccoli * Pasta salad * Peanut butter and jelly * Peas * Pizza * Potato salad * Potato soup * Pot-au-smurf * Quiche * Ravioli * Sarsaparilla soup * Sauerkraut * Smurfberry fruit salad * Smurfburger * Smurf dog * Souffle a la sarsaparilla * Spaghetti * Spinach * Spinach casserole * Spinach salad * String beans * Strombolis * Stuffed mushrooms * Stuffed peppers * Stuffed squash * Succotash * Sweet potatoes * Three-bean salad * Tomato pie * Tomato sandwiches * Tomato soup * Turnips * Turnovers * Vegetable broth * Vegetable omelet * Vegetable pot pie * Vegetable stew * Zucchini pasta * Zucchini parmigiana * Zucchini souffle * Zucchini soup Beverages * Acorn brew * Apple juice * Beet juice * Blueberry juice * Carrot juice * Cranberry juice * Fruit punch * Gooseberry juice * Grape juice * Grapefruit juice * Hefty's Vita-Juice * Hot chocolate * Lemonade * Orange juice * Prune juice * Raspberry juice * Sarsaparilla juice * Sarsaparilla tea * Seltzer * Smurfberry iced tea * Smurfberry juice * Smurfberry tea * Smurfmelon juice * Spinach juice * Strawberry juice * Tomato juice * Water Desserts * Angel cake * Apple crisp * Apple pie * Baba-au-smurf * Baklava * Banana cake * Banana cream pie * Blueberry cake * Blueberry jello * Blueberry pie * Bread pudding * Brownies * Cannolis * Carrot cake * Cheesecake * Crêpes Suzette * Cherry jello * Cherry pie * Chocolate cake * Chocolate mousse * Chocolate pudding * Chocolate souffle * Cranberry jello * Cranberry pudding * Cream puffs * Crème brûlée * Custard tarts * Devil's food cake * Eclairs * Flan * Floating island * Frog cake * Gâteau Basque * Gingerbread * Lemon cake * Lemon jello * Lemon meringue pie * Lemon pudding * Marble cake * Mille-feuille * Pain au chocolat * Panzarotti * Pastel de nata * Petits fours * Prinsesstårta * Puff pastries * Punschkrapfen * Raspberry jello * Raspberry tarts * Rhubarb tarts * Rice pudding * Rum cake * Smurf cream * Smurfberry cake * Smurfberry jello * Smurfberry mousse * Smurfberry pie * Smurfberry pudding * Smurfberry shortcake * Smurfish Delight * Smurfish trifle * Sponge cake * Strawberry jello * Strawberry shortcake * Strawberry tarts * Streusel * Streuselkuchen * Strudels * Swiss rolls * Tapioca pudding * Teurgoule * Tiramisu * Truffle cake * Truffle pie * Truffle pudding * Vanilla pudding * Zucchini cobbler Snacks * Animal crackers * Banana bread * Bagel chips * Blue cheese dip * Bonbons * Cheese crackers * Butter cookies * Caramels * Chocolate chip cookies * Chocolates * Corn chips * Crackers * Crumpets * Dried fruits * Finger sandwiches * French onion dip * Fondue * Gobsmurfers * Graham crackers * Granola * Gummi Smurfs * Horse radish dip * Jelly beans * Licorice * Lollipops * Melba toast * Peanut brittle * Peanut butter cookies * Pepperoni and cheese * Popcorn * Potato chips * Pretzels * Prunes * Raisins * Ranch dip * Rock candy * Salsa dip * Saltine crackers * Smurfmallows * Smurfberry candy * Smurfberry cookies * Smurfberry bubble gum * Smurfberry taffy * Spinach dip * Yogurt Holidays * Chocolate eggs (Easter) * Christmas cake * Christmas pudding * Cranberry bread * Cranberry sauce * Eggnog * Fruitcake * Gingerbread Smurf cookies * Holiday punch * Iceberry cake * Iceberry pie * Iceberry punch * Iceberry pudding * Plum pudding * Pumpkin bread * Pumpkin cake * Pumpkin cookies * Pumpkin ice cream * Pumpkin juice * Pumpkin pancakes * Pumpkin pie * Pumpkin pudding * Pumpkin soup * Smurfberry candy canes * Zucchini bread Miscellaneous * Dog biscuits (for Puppy) Category:Trivia Category:Smurf foods Category:Drinks Category:Desserts Category:Breakfast items Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf foods Category:Main course items Category:Side dishes Category:Snack items Category:Holiday foods